


Unwanted

by DizzyDisaster



Series: Badly written poems about boys who made me cry [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Haiku, Poetry, im having a rough day, okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDisaster/pseuds/DizzyDisaster
Summary: A haiku about a boy who made me cry





	Unwanted

Why must it be so

Now you finally have me

I feel unwanted


End file.
